beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Silvestre de Leon
|name=Silvestre de Leon |sex=Male |species= |dob=3rd |mob=11 |yob=1474 |age=Ageless |facs= |birthplace=Léon, Spain |height=6'0" |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Pale |actor=Antonio Banderas |music=Frederic Chopin, "Nocturne In E Flat Major, Op.9 No.2" }}Overview= Silvestre de Leon is a member of House Dracula. Sired in 1523 by Barnabas, a lieutenant of Vlad Dracula, de Leon has served his house and court in various capacities over the centuries, working his way from the rank-and-file up to a position as an emissary, sent to observe and report on various "areas of concern" for the court, protecting its interests. Personality Silvestre de Leon is a vampire of the Old World in most senses of the term. In some ways, he is what is expected from such a vampire: cultured, well-mannered, courtly, and civilized. He observes many of the old customs, such as hospitality and generally honorable behavior--though, as a vampire of a somewhat political nature, his honor can be somewhat subjective, particularly where "the truth" is concerned. In other ways, he may come as something of a surprise. For example, he has an extreme distaste for killing. As an immortal, he has come to find death an offensive, repugnant concept. He never kills unless absolutely necessary, for even the death of a lesser being is wasteful and foolish. Naturally, killing to protect himself is something he will do if he must, but it is his way to embrace life, and unlife, rather than to seek to snuff it out. Existence fascinates him, and he does hold his own view of propriety in high regard. As a result of all these things, he does not always get along particularly well with more modern or reckless vampires. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Die Another Day To Silvestre, life is sacred. Even those he feeds upon are to be tended and cared for, thanked for their contribution to his unlife, and certainly never to be abused or done lasting harm. Such is his dedication to this path that, beyond even the limitations of sangromancy and necromancy, he is able to deny death, restoring another to life. So long as the soul is available, Silvestre can restore a broken body from even the most grievous of injuries, restoring it completely, returning the soul to the body, and fully restoring the fallen to life. Doing this takes a great deal of power, so after Silvestre performs such a miracle, he must then feed and rest before he is able to do it again. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= The mortal man, Silvestre de Leon, was born to a blue-blooded family in 1474. Little remains known of his family, since they were all killed in the Spanish Inquisition. As a young nobleman who enjoyed the company of other men and was not particularly religious, he was easily targeted by the religious zealots, but his entire family paid the price. De Leon lived, however, thanks to Barnabas, a mysterious vampire of House Dracula--and one of the offspring of Vlad Dracula, himself. From that day forward, Silvestre left the mortal world behind and immersed himself in the life of a vampire. To start he carried out minor tasks for House Dracula, but as the years turned to decades, he became trusted with greater and greater duties, rising through the ranks. He attained his bloodline's disdain for vampires of demonic origins, as well as learning an abiding hatred for the coven of Cold Ones known as the Volturi, but he also learned to respect what these other sorts of vampires could do--to say nothing of how the ways of the New World would not vanish as the passing fancy many had assumed they would. After the turning of the Twenty-First Century, Silvestre was tasked with serving as an emissary of House Dracula. Of late, he has come to California, pursuing his own interests while always serving the ends of his masters. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character